


resolution

by afx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afx/pseuds/afx
Summary: Jihyun and Jumin have a heart to heart before setting a year of memories behind.





	1. if only, you and I

“I think I'm in love with you.”

Jumin never failed to surprise. Not that he was one to beat around the bush, anyway. The city’s nightlife bustled under them, lights fading in and out like colorful stars but neither of them were paying attention. V kept his gaze on him as he stared back wordlessly, expecting a reply. Taps against the glass and the harsh blows of winter wind were the only thing both of them could hear for minutes that dragged on like hours. The balcony was almost never used, he knew, until he came to visit. V opened his mouth and closed it, swallowing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He watched him lean against the thin glass of the balcony and finally look away from him. 

“You're drunk, Jumin.” Those were the only words he could think of. V's gloved hands pulled and pushed at one another in nervous prayer that Jumin was joking, but he knew better. Jumin didn't turn to look at him and simply stared at the cityscape, as if lost. V felt like touching him, pulling him back down to Earth, but he was almost afraid that Jumin would fall over the edge. It wasn't like him, but what happened tonight wasn't like him, either. 

“No, I'm not. Let me revise my previous statement. I know I am in love with you.”

“I'm getting married.”

“I know.”

“Tell me you're drunk. Please.”

Jumin took a deep breath in and let it out, closing his eyes for a moment. V's chest ached, with pity or something else, he did not know. Tangles of red thread were between them, further knotting and braiding with one another, and yet there was a clean cut between them, as clear as the cuts on V's eyes.

He swallowed and gently touched Jumin's shoulder, to which he shuddered in response. His hand slowly came up to hold V's and squeezed it. V didn't pull back, but he didn't squeeze in response either, just laid limp within his grasp. 

“I need to ask you for a favor.”

“What is it?”

“One kiss. And we'll never discuss this or mention it ever again. It'll be like this never happened.”

“Jumin, you know I can't do that.”

“I know. I'm still asking for the favor.”

Tonight, it was hard to tell if their relationship was crumbling away or forming all over again. Jumin slowly intertwined their fingers, his slightly calloused and rough compared to V's own soft fingers. His palm pressed against V's in need, and V did not press back. 

“Jumin.”

Jumin turned to him, finally, and V gently came forwards until their lips met. It was a bit awkward, considering the situation, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Jumin was softer than he'd expected, having grown harder over the years both physically and in terms of personality, but he was pleasantly gentle. He kissed back chastely and managed to stumble a bit between their distance as he tried to get closer and deepen the small gesture. Slowly, V squeezed his hand, and in the next second, they were apart. 

Not another word was said between them as Jumin seemed at a loss of breath and words. Their hands separated with their lips and Jumin's hands were left trembling from what V could see with his ruined vision. V swallowed.

“The fireworks are going to start in about half an hour. Rika should be here by now," V said softly, pausing for a second before speaking again, "Happy New Year, Jumin.”

“Happy New Year, Jihyun.”


	2. this is our last dance

Jumin did not understand the need for parties. Rika had been the one to suggest him holding a New Year's Eve party at his penthouse in the first place, but she was acting more like a host than a guest. Eagerly greeting people as they entered, organizing the music, leading the dances… She was truly something else.

His quiet penthouse was filled to the brim tonight with important individuals, business owners, chief executive officers, anyone you could ever imagine. The music was slow and pleasant like the bubbly champagne, just adding hints of something else into an otherwise...boring party. Jumin understood that this was more for business than it was for entertainment, but it wasn't like he could focus on it at the moment. No matter how important the person was, his eyes would be on someone else.

Jihy- No, V, had been wearing sunglasses on a daily basis now. He stood out from the crowd with his stumbles and awkward standing, so much so that Jumin would find it cute if he didn't know why V was acting this way. He had removed his coat earlier to reveal a simple, minimalistic button-up which went with his black slacks. Jumin wished he could tell him how handsome he looked, describe how he could probably dress him up even better if he let him. Rika had, most likely, picked out the outfit for him anyway. Jumin resisted the urge to frown and ignored his thoughts by chatting with the owner of God knows which company, but then again, it didn't matter who he was talking to. Just anything to get his mind off of tonight.

Minutes passed and Jumin could not even begin to describe how much he wanted this to end. The party would have to go on for a few more hours at the least, and he momentarily wondered if he could last that long without going insane. He had tried everything. Chatted with boring people who were investors of an item he couldn't remember, eat equally boring food supposedly made by the best chefs in the world, drank flat champagne supposedly imported from France. Then again, he was sure everything he ate and drank from now on would fall flat to what he had experienced earlier that night.

Jumin held back from touching his lips as he stood by the buffet that had been prepared. How long ago had it been? An hour or two? It still burned on his skin, his shoulder could still feel the gentle warmth of his friend's hand. He shivered, basking in the memory of a feeling once more. He was such an idiot. Ask for one kiss? He wondered if V would have accepted to a night together, to let Jumin discover even his worst secrets. Before he could bring his fantasies fruition, Rika tapped her microphone, looking nothing short of a sunrise. Her dress was golden yellow, a few shades brighter than her hair, which had been neatly placed in a bun to display her earrings. Small figures of the sun hung from her ears and sparkled with a matching necklace, painting her as golden sunlight even on a night as dark as tonight. It disgusted him.

“Good evening, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Our dance is about to begin, so please, find a partner and dance your way into this new year!” Her voice sung like a song even through the speakers and caused the guests to naturally away towards one another as the orchestra began to play. Jumin was about to consider going to his balcony for a moment before the daughter of one of C&R's executives approached him shyly, holding out her hand. Jumin plastered a fake smile for a moment, taking her hand in his. He wouldn't admit it, but he had forgotten her name. She looked towards the ground, apparently trying to not step on his shoes, which gave Jumin plenty of time to look elsewhere only to look back if she raised her head. 

V was dancing with Rika, of course. She was gently guiding him with her hands, whispering into his ear as they paced clumsily. Her nails shone with a new orange color accompanying her wedding band, and it was very hard for Jumin to not scowl. Before he could catch a look of V's face, a switch was declared, and he thanked his partner before immediately ignoring her. The night drawled on with the same slow, sweet tune, and Jumin's eyes did not leave V despite his countless dance partners. They all looked the same to him anyway. The dance was nearing its end as the hands on the clock grew closer to 11, and Jumin took a breath. The last dance would be played. 

His hands left a blonde woman who he didn't look at too much only to be shoved aside. He turned to look at his rather rude guest only to realize it was V. His heart stopped for a second only to beat faster, as fast as the second hand on his watch. He swallowed.

“V.”

“Oh, Jumin! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, forgive me,” his voice was so gentle and all previous annoyances melted with the sound of it. Jumin shook his head, gently patting his friend's hands. 

“No, it's fine, I should be more cautious,” before Jumin could finish his sentence, the song started to play, and everyone had found a partner. Whether it was his beating heart or the champagne that made him impulsive tonight, it didn't matter with what he was about to do. “Let's dance, shall we?” 

Before V could protest, Jumin took his soft, lovely hands in his own gloved ones, guiding him into a small waltz. V stuttered, as if to say something, but he closed his mouth. He had an awful habit of doing that lately, which was disappointing. His voice always cleared Jumin's head, after all.

They danced in silence as the song dragged on, melancholic and yet divinely romantic. The orchestra was frankly the only guest worth thanking, Jumin thought, as he pulled V closer. In a moment of bravery, his hand darted to V's waist, waltzing properly now. V did not protest and continued laying his hand on Jumin's shoulder, almost a bit thankful that Jumin was taking the lead here. It didn't matter how many times V managed to step on his shoes or bump into him, it was the best dance of Jumin's life, he was sure. How could anything amount to this?

“I’m sorry our last dance of the year has to be so clumsy, Jumin. I hope you don't mind my...mistakes. I'm sorry,” V breathed out in such a way that it brought a shiver down Jumin's spine while he nearly fell before being caught by Jumin's hands. If only he could get a little closer, put his mouth to a better use rather than apologizing over nothing, finally let Jumin express his feelings…

“Don't be ridiculous. I could care less. I'm glad my last dance is with you.” 

“You're a strange man, Jumin, you know that?”

“Of course I know. You've been reminding me for the last 20 years.”

V laughed at that, small and sweet, and Jumin felt his heart flutter. Maybe he could steal a kiss amongst all of these people. No one was paying attention, were they? Would it matter? Jumin almost got closer, but the song ended as if on cue. Shit.

“Thank you,” V mumbled in his ear.

“No, thank you, my friend.” 

The rest of the night was forgettable at best. Everything fell like static around him, not worth a second more of his attention. Jumin sighed, trying to clear his temples as the clock hands got closer and closer to the 12 at the top. Despite the blandness of the atmosphere, Jumin was sober enough to recognize Rika as she approached him. She was blinding, figuratively and literally. She held a glass of wine in her right hand, carefully trying to not spill it.

“Jumin! How are you enjoying your party, hm?”

“It's something.”

Rika laughs at that, in her voice that resembles a wind chime. Jumin wondered if his voice was pleasant to hear.

“Come on. Aren't you a little glad?”

Jumin looked away from her. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and felt terrifyingly cold.

“Yes. Interesting things have happened tonight, so maybe the party was worth all of the planning.”

Rika smiled and patted him softly, nodding. She giggled, to which Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“Don't tell me… Has Jumin Han found someone tonight?”

“Something like that.”

She laughed again, completely oblivious to what Jumin meant. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe V told her, maybe he exposed him for being the disgusting, awful man he was. Jumin did not move a muscle.

“Well, Jumin, whoever it is,” she begun, leaning into his ear, “you should take every opportunity to be with them this year.” Her whispering made the hair on the back of Jumin's stand on end. Could she…?

V wouldn't say anything, would he? Then again, Rika was not stupid.

“Anyway! Relax a little, Jumin! Let loose, have fun! You won't regret it.” Rika winked and placed the wine glass in Jumin's hand. “Oh! Only a few minutes left before the countdown. Excuse me!” She ran off and left Jumin alone. He swallowed and stared at his wine glass.

Rika was his friend, but he wasn't even really sure of that anymore. Not after what she did to V. Jumin sighed. He should forget tonight ever happened. He should forget he even got to touch V. Forget everything.

“10!”

But how?

“9!”

Maybe V felt the same and couldn't leave.

“8!”

He would have to read books on romance later.

“7!”

But Rika…

“6!”

Rika wasn't someone Jumin was afraid of hurting.

“5!”

But V wouldn't want to hurt her. He knew.

“4!”

Jumin swirled around the wine in his glass.

“3!” 

He glanced at V only to see him lean in for a kiss with Rika. Kissing at 12 am, how cliché.

“2!”

He wished that was him instead of her. 

“1!”

Jumin stared at his glass. He was going to forget all of this the only way he knew how.

“0! Happy New Year!”

Jumin lifted the glass to his lips and did not stop until it was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love JuminV but I can't stop writing angst for them.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friends for proofreading my work.  
> Happy New Year.


End file.
